En novellists fall
by VinterBarn
Summary: Hanajima Sakis föräldrar skiljer sig, och hon tvingas flytta in hos Tohru. Shigure börjar såsmoningom fatta intresse för den mystiska hjärnvågsflickan.
1. Skilsmässovågor

Hanajima Saki drack sin miso-soppa under tystnad. Mittemot satt hennes lillebror Megumi och lyssnade sorgset. De arga rösterna skar hårt genom tystnaden.

"Tro inte att du vet bäst jämt! Hade vi skickat honom dit redan till mellanstadiet hade han inte behövt gå igenom allt han gjort nu!"

"Jaså?! Du menar alltså att det är bättre för honom att gå på en internatskola, hundratals mil från sin familj?"

Dom hade grälat i veckor nu. Ingenting var dom överens om, och deras kärvänliga attityd mot varandra var som bortblåst. Idag verkade dom vara oense om vilken högstadieskola dom skulle skicka sin son till.

_Det är mitt fel _tänkte den svarthåriga pojken. _Det är mig dom bråkar om. _

Hanajima gick runt det låga bordet och omfamnade sin bror. "Oroa dig inte." viskade hon. "Dom kommer bli sams igen." Men hon var inte så säker själv.

* * *

"Färg." Yuki visade triumferande upp en hand av bara hjärter.

"Du fuskar!" Kyo slängde ilsket ifrån sig sitt tvåpar medan Yuki håvade in potten för tredje spelet i rad. "Jävla skitråtta!"

Det var lördag, och fastän klockan var över tolv satt de tre klasskamraterna ännu uppe, mitt inne i ett parti poker. Tohru skulle just blanda leken, när Shigure stack in huvudet.

"Tohru-kun, du har telefon." han log åt flickan, som hastigt ursäktade sig och gick mot dörren.

"Jag blandar." Yuki sträckte sig oberört mot korten, innan hans hand slogs bort.

"Det gör du inte! Och förresten måste vi vänta på Honda-san."

Ett par minuter passerade under tystnad innan Tohru återigen dök upp i dörröppningen. Hon gick med slokande huvud till sin plats vid bordet och började samla ihop korten.

De båda pojkarna utbytte förvånade blickar.

"Är allt okej?" frågade Kyo tveksamt.

Som om hans röst återfört henne till verkligheten, log Tohru ett stressat leende.

"Eh, jadå. Oroa er inte." sa hon, utan någon speciell övertygelse.

"Honda-san…" började Yuki.

En tår växte fram i hennes ögonvrå. "Hana-chans föräldrar ska skiljas."

"Va?" De tidigare fienderna tycktes ha glömt sitt gräl, och tittade oroat på Tohru, som hängde sorgset med huvudet. "Men Hanajima då? Och hennes bror? Dom ska väl fortfarande bo kvar?" 

Ingen av dem kände visserligen Saki särskilt väl, men dom gick ändå i samma klass, och dom visste att det var en av Tohrus bästa vänner.

Tohru snyftade. "Dom vet inte än. Deras föräldrar ska inleda en vårdnadstvist nästa vecka, så tills den är över får dom inte bo hos någon av föräldrarna överhuvudtaget."

Yuki såg storögt på den gråtande flickan. "Men… dom har väl någonstans att bo tills den är över? Någon annan släkting eller så?"

Tohru skakade på huvudet. "Dom har ingen annan släkt."

Kyo rynkade pannan. "Men vart ska dom då bo?"

En välbekant röst fick alla tre att vända sig om. "Dom kan bo här."

* * *

Authors note: Detta kapitlet blev ganska kort, men jag ska försöka skriva längre nästa gång. Skriv gärna review :)


	2. Gothflickan flyttar in

"Hon kan _vad_?" Kyo stirrade på Shigure som om han hade blivit tokig. "Inser du inte hur riskabelt det skulle vara att ha en till flicka boendes här? Det tog ju Honda-san knappt två timmar att lista ut vår hemlighet!"

"Och _vems _fel var det?" avbröt Yuki kyligt.

"Käft! Det var inte min idé att hon skulle flytta in från början!" morrade Kyo åt sin kusin.

"Dra inte in Honda-san i detta." Yuki fnös. Kyo hade verkligen för vana att ta ut sin ilska på fel personer.

"Ehm…" Tohru försökte lugna dom innan dom slog sönder huset. "Det gör inget. Jag förstår att Hana-chan inte kan bo här. Er hemlighet måste bevaras. Jag har fortfarande kvar mitt tält, så jag och Saki kan…"

"Kommer inte på fråga." Avbröt de andra tre i kör.

"Det är ju trots allt Tohru-kuns vän vi pratar om." tillade Shigure. "Det går nog bra så länge vi är mer försiktiga. Och det är ju högst ett par månader, tills vårdnadstvisten är löst." _Och hon är en gymnasieflicka!_

"Tja med henne är det nog ingen risk. Den typen skulle aldrig krama någon i alla fall, hon är verkligen udda." instämde Kyo.

Tohru tycktes helt ha missat kattens kommentar. "Men, är ni säkra på att… jag menar… det är ju… och jag…"

"Oroa dig inte Honda-san." log Yuki. "Dom har rätt. Hon kan stanna här så länge du inte berättar för henne om zodiaken.

"Jag lovar!" sa hon, så målmedvetet och bestämt att dom inte kunde låta bli att skratta.

Måndag eftermiddag. Klockan hade precis ringt och klass 2-D slutade för dagen. Äntligen. Det hade varit en mycket hård dag, slutproven närmade sig. Saki stod och beundrade dom nyligen utslagna körsbärsträden medan hon väntade på sin yngre bror. Arisa och Tohru kom gående mot henne. Den långa blondinen kramade om sin svartklädda kompis. "Stackars dig." sa hon medlidande. "Först skilsmässan, och nu att du tvingas flytta in hos den där våldsbrukande tönten och den perverse författaren."

"Arisa, tänk på att Tohru faktiskt bor där." sa den svarthåriga allvarligt. "Och han må vara pervers, men hans vågor är mycket… _intressanta_."

Hennes vänner log. Dom var vana vid att hon dömde personer efter deras hjärnvågor. Men värstingen verkade fortfarande inte övertygad. Det tog Saki åtskilliga förklaringar, och ett löfte att ringa om något hände, för att få henne att motvilligt gå tillbaka in i klassrummet för dagens kvarsittning. Efter ytterligare minuter kände hon välbekanta vågor, och vände sig om. Det var mycket riktigt Megumi.

"Min lärare höll mig kvar." ursäktade han sig. "Något om att alla växter i vårat klassrum plötsligt dött."

Det slog Tohru, som alltid när hon hörde Megumi prata, att han inte verkade ha någon känsla i rösten. Varken glädje, trötthet eller ilska. Inte ens nu, med sina föräldrar i skilsmässa, precis blivit utskälld, och på väg att flytta in hos människor han aldrig ens träffat, fanns någon tillstymmelse av sorg. Det var som om han läste ur en bok. Men å andra sidan, tänkte hon, hade hon upplevt Saki på precis samma sätt innan dom lärt känna varandra. Det var kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på de krafter syskonen hade, och vad de hade fått gå igenom på grund av dom.

"Megumi. Du måste försöka kontrollera dina krafter, någon kan bli skadad." Tohru och Megumi visste alltför väl att hon talade utifrån egen erfarenhet, så sjätteklassaren nickade tyst till svar.

Saki log och tog sina böcker. "Dåså. Ska vi gå?"

Shigure kände genast igen den svartklädda flickan som gick bredvid Tohru över grusgången mot huset, även fast han bara sett henne en gång tidigare. Det var helt enkelt något hos henne som inte kunde glömmas. Han la ner tidningen han suttit och läst, och följde dom fundersamt med blicken. Bredvid dom gick en yngre pojke, som han antog måste vara hennes lillebror. Dom var verkligen lika. Han reste sig upp då dom kom in. "Ah, Saki-kun. Megumi-kun. Välkommen." han vände sig om mot övervåningen. "Yuki! Kyo-chan! Dom är här nu." Steg hördes i trappan när han vände sig tillbaka mot Hanajima.

"Det är mycket vänligt av er att låta oss bo här." Hon bugade sig artigt. "Som tack kan jag rensa ditt elektriska fält från störningar." Hon tog ett steg mot husets ägare, som chockat backade undan. "Eh? Kanske en annan dag… hur som helst, vi har bara tre rum i huset, så Saki du får bo i Tohrus rum om det går bra. Megumi, du får sova hos Kyo."

Katten såg ilsken ut. "Hos mej?! Varför kan han inte bo hos Yuki-skiten?"

"Yuki har snedtak, han får inte plats med en säng till i sitt rum." förklarade hunden tålmodigt. "Så så, ni kan säkert komma överens."

Yuki var nära att kommentera att han alls inte var så säker på det, men han hejdade sig. Han ville inte bråka inför Hanajima. Istället vände han sig mot Saki. "Kom. Jag och Honda-san kan hjälpa dig att packa upp." Kyo såg ut som han skulle explodera, men sa ingenting. Antagligen var även han lite generad inför nykomlingarna.

Kvar i dörren stod Megumi med sina väskor, och stirrade på sin nya rumskamrat. "Glo inte på mig sådär!" snäste den rödhåriga irriterat. Shigure kollade roat från den ena till den andra. "Tja detta var ju trevligt." utbrast han bekymmerslöst. "Men nu måste jag tyvärr gå, noveller skriver sig inte själva."

"Är du säker på att du mår bra?" Yuki hade precis gått, och Tohru satt på sängen mittemot Saki.

"Mm." Hon nickade, och la huvudet lätt på sned. "Det är klart, jag skulle ju helst vilja att dom bodde tillsammans, att vi kunde vara en familj igen. Men det känns som en lättnad också. Dom har grälat i flera veckor nu. Men jag är mer orolig för Megumi, han har tagit det hårdast. Han har till och med tappat kontroll över sina krafter."

"Åh Saki-chan." Tohru hade för vana att överreagera på det mesta. "Jag önskar att jag kunde hjälpa er. Om det ändå fanns något vi kunde göra."

Ett leende drogs över den tidigare vemodiga flickans ansikte. "Du oroar dig för mycket. Vi mår bra."

Inget annat ljud hördes än flickornas småprat i det andra rummet. Han borde egentligen inte ha hört det heller, antog han, men att ha hundens ande gjorde att han hade en överkänslig hörsel. Absorberad av deras röster satt han och tuggade på pennan. Han kunde helt enkelt inte koncentrera sig på skrivandet. Det var någonting annat som for genom hans huvud, men han var inte säker på vad.

Authors note: Det kanske är lite tidigt att uppdatera, men jag hade inget annat att göra , Btw 'En novellists fall' kommer inte bli den slutgiltliga titeln. Jag var lite stressad när jag skrev det XD Och som sagt, skriv gärna en review om du läst detta :D


End file.
